Sandstorm
by TheDevilsLovingBitch
Summary: Sure he wasn't dead. Sure he was returning to Hamunaptra with people he didn't necessarily know or for that matter trust. Things couldn't get anymore complicated could they? But then Jonathan Carnahan just had to open his mouth... and Fate decided to throw a "curveball". MUMMY [1st film] x INUYASHA. Probably the first such crossover on fanfiction [or at all]. RATING TO CHANGE.
1. Chapter 1

_Pairing requests for Sesshomaru or Inuyasha will be****__ ignored. _I've said this in almost every crossover, but I NEVER do crossovers with canon pairings

_-.-_

_*****thoughts*****_

_**mental thoughts/conversations**_

**amplified meanings**

* * *

To say that he was thankful to be free, however bizarre he had been granted his freedom, would be something of an understatement. Indeed Richard "Rick" O'Connell had being pretty certain that he had been about to meet his maker as the saying went in the Cairo prison yard. He could quite easily remember the burn of the rope around his neck. And though he wasn't entirely sure what to make of the Carnahan siblings, the rather naïve sister Evelyn and what appeared to be a sort of thieving coward in the brother Jonathan, he had long since learnt the meaning of "silence is golden". Had he a loose tongue he might had escaped his impending death earlier by telling Gad Hassen about Hamunaptra.

But he was free. And he was on his way to Hamunaptra… again. With the two siblings and of all people he could have chosen in the world; the Cairo prison warden, Gad Hassen himself. If the Fates weren't laughing at him, he'd be surprised.

Brushing fingers through dark sandy brown hair, lips twisting into a scowl, he paused considering the interior of the small cabin he had found himself in. It had taken just a little more than a day to reach the port and the boat that was known as the Sudan and in that time he had found his patience tried more than once with the prison warden. The man was at best a stuffed pig and sweated like one to boot. So when this little group of what… explorers, adventures… he quailed from saying that outright for he doubted any of them had done any exploring in their lives before now, had boarded the boat he had taken to his cabin and hadn't left since.

It was the safest bet but boredom and curiosity were nagging at him, demanding to be satisfied. Ever since he had been a young man Rick had found sitting still in an unknown place and feeling at ease was something that wasn't quite possible for him. He had found himself always on guard, since he had gotten into such trouble with Buttons, and this had only been amplified by the time spent within the French Foreign Legion. However, if one was to look at him they wouldn't necessarily guess at the tension that was just underneath the surface.

Indeed, stretched out in bed, one leg folded overtop of the other he was the embodiment of relaxation on the visual frontage at least. The book he had begun reading earlier in the evening lay across his stomach forgotten as he considered the pros and cons of leaving his room and exploring the riverboat as it continued down the Nile River.

However, breathe escaping through tightly pursed lips, Rick stilled for a moment as his ears caught the sound of people talking just in the hallway not far from his door it seemed. They were speaking normally and just loud enough that he could indeed hear them and yet brows furrowed as he considered the voices, trying to place the accent that was different than the others. One speaker he recognized as one of the river boat's crewmembers. Another was likewise of Egyptian origins. The third though was someone had hadn't heard before, strange when such an accent would have made the individual stand out like a sore thumb amongst the low mummer of Arabic tongues as they had all boarded the boat in the Giza.

Mentally he ran through the accents he had encountered over the years. Was this person English? No. American? Not in the slightest. French? That possibility was as likely as American. Wait… he had heard a vaguely similar accent as a child, in Chicago. Oriental. **_That_ **was it. He had had such problem identifying the speaker though for the Asian-based accent was tainted with a hint of Egyptian that made it obvious the individual hadn't stepped foot in the Orient for some time.

His curiosity roused, for he couldn't recall having seen an Asian amongst those that had been crowded around the docks or for that matter on the boat before he had retired to the rooms, Rick settled the book on the nightstand and stood. It was possible the Asian was a stowaway. But as he grabbed the pistol resting on the top of the wooden shelf he dismissed the idea nearly as quickly as it had come. The two others, Egyptians, were speaking to the third more as how one would speak to a comrade rather than an individual that was on the boat illegally. He had had the "pleasure", if one would, of witnessing a stowaway been found a few years ago and let's just say the individual hadn't been treated kindly. That the lightness of the third's voice indicated female meant such treatment wouldn't quite be hesitated upon if the individual was indeed a stowaway.

Mind made up, he opened the door.

* * *

I've been wanting to do a Mummy x Inuyasha crossover for a while so here goes.

**NOTE:** The Mummy is set - 1923 / 1926ish - in Egypt. How Kagome ended up there will be explained.


	2. MOVING NOTICE

This account seems to have a glitched / hacked / compromised.

Outside of having stories disappear when they are supposed to be posted, at least half dozen stories have not appeared in the generalized search engine.

**As such I am moving to the account HuntedThisNight which is linked on my profile.**

If you wish to follow, link to that account. I will be moving everything - including this story - there shortly. I don't want to come back one day and find everything gone from this account because it glitched entirely.


End file.
